colorfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bejjinks
Hi Bejjinks -- we are excited to have Color Sorting as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hub Hi -- thanks for pointing out the mistake with the hub. I've switched it -- Color is now part of the Science hub. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 23:05, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your prompt action resolving the issue.--Bejjinks 03:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Caption for random images and more questions * We can use a Caption inside the Image frame, if the image would have the Color name as first text, instead the Summary . Currently it is not usable, see badly example. * Series of random images on main page is not good idea. Often would see the same image. It's not real random, and not good for fast page loading (cache can't handle randoms). That's why I have only one image inserted. Ok? * How can I find the hexcode for a color? For example Caribic has 35 of such colors http://www.colorhunter.com/tag/caribic/. What would be the right for Caribic? * How can I find the Priority of color to add some on the Hexidecimal Chart? Or should list there only the main colors? --HenryNe 21:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :* We can use a Caption inside the Image frame ... Use the name of the color. Otherwise, I leave it to your discretion. :* Series of random images on main page ... Okay but use the pictures such as the pictures of a dove or a flower. The point of the images on the front is to make the page more interesting. Using the squares of color is a little boring. :* How can I find the hexcode for a color? ... Caribic is not a color. It is a palette. We are not interested in palettes. But to find the hexidecimal code: look at the pictures and the justification for a color and than using Gimp or some other art program, try different hexidecimal codes till you find one that matches the pictures and the justification. For example, if you look at the pictures for the color Caribbean, it is obvious that the color of the water off the Caribbean is typically a light blue green. It's hexcode should produce a color that is a light blue green. Also please choose more reliable sources for you colors. www.colorhunter.com is not a reliable source for colors. Some reliable sources include Wikipedia, http://chir.ag/phernalia/name-that-color/, and http://web.njit.edu/~kevin/rgb.txt.html. Even then please read http://color.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Sorting_Policies before creating new articles. :* How can I find the Priority of color ... I would prefer that you leave priorities to the professionals to determine. Just use the talk page to tell us what hexcodes you chose and we'll determine the priority. Priorities are determined in such a way to keep an even distribution throughout the color range. It is difficult to explain the math involved but the highest priorities are those hexcodes that only use "FF" or "00", The next priorities are those that use "7F" as well. The next highest priorites use "AA" or "55". Eventually this will include thousands of colors but let's get the highest priorities first. : ---- I will try to setup a random from selectable list of pictures. Than the 70x70 will not seen in the randoms, and we can have more as one random without doublets. But, the pictures self can't be clickable to the article. Have added a frame with caption. OK? --HenryNe 08:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :The frame with caption is okay. Thank you.--Bejjinks 14:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hello Bejjinks, have setup a test page for random images with choices. Would such OK for main page randoms? If yes, then we need some codings in the Media self and add the 'randomcaption' in the title or footer, here are two examples: milk.jpg or in other way corn.jpg. :::I don't understand. Both links took me to edit pages and I don't know enough about coding to figure out what either would do. --Bejjinks 23:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, the difference is only viewable in the Edit. To have a title (or caption) in the random pictures, there I have added the text enclosed in 'randomcaption'. Only with such code, the captions can made for random pictures. Check it also out with "Cancel", because it is sligly different from your original. Milk has an extra Title and Cornsilk has added footer lines. Without that changes on the Image texts, Randoms with caption-link to article would not doable. And, thanks for the Talk:Suggestions, is very helpfully. --HenryNe 00:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I really don't understand. Just do what you think best. All that matters to me is that it be interesting pictures that attract visitors to explore further. --Bejjinks 00:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) What this wiki needs most I love how the Marvel Database handles templates and I wish to have something similar set up on Color Sorting. This is what I've come up with so far: * =Codes and Numbers= Please check out Hexidecimal Chart to see what codes are available to name. The hexadecimal code that matches this color is ** =Justification= This article will be judged by what is written as a justification and may be deleted or rewritten if the justification does not adhere to the Color Sorting Policies. *** =Confirmation by Picture= **** =References= ***** --Bejjinks 23:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : I see. It's a template with names. Should doable. For this I need some more study the Mediawiki docs. --HenryNe 00:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you --Bejjinks 00:08, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : Hi Bejjinks, please check Template:Test Article and try to use it on a Sandbox or on a new article you like. The usage is importand, so other contributers would also use it. I have tested with Milk/test and Carrot/test. A "Bot" can later do some, by the while a human must fill all fields. The Table of Contens (TOC) I have disabled. The edit sections edit I leaved enable. Categories "lack" are codes, but I feel, it is not workable. Say, what you missing or what is wrong. Please Move the Template:Test Article to a short name, that you wand to use later in the Article. I would say for example Template:Article. --HenryNe 22:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Categories "Articles that lack ..." works now. --HenryNe 23:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::This works good. Should I wait to start using it? --Bejjinks 05:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC)--Bejjinks 05:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't wait. ;) I'm ready with. We can add more later, if would need more. Before use, please do two steps: :*Move or copy the Template into a name you like: "Template:Color Article", "Template:Color" or "Template:Article". A name without my Test. :*Inside the Template than change the old name for user helps from "Test Article" into new name, for example "Color Article", "Color" or "Article". This name exist there 2x near the top. Please don't protect the template, as long we have no vandalism here. --HenryNe 07:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Done Template:Color Article. --Bejjinks 13:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Uh, problem. Check out Zinnwaldite and what happened when I tried to use the template. What did I do wrong? --Bejjinks 13:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :No problem, there was needed to copy the wiki code behind into the Template, not the visable part only. It's working now. --HenryNe 16:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Preloads with Template for new articles Hello Bejjinks, there exist a new feature on the Helping out. You can type the new color name there and the Template will be preload for you from button "Create new article". You not need copy&paste from Template:Color Article hands made. (But, is doable also.) If you wand (later) change the text for this Preload, you needs to edit the Preloader. I know, it's a liddle tricky, because I can not make the Preloader visable. --HenryNe 16:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :You are so helpful. Thank you. I did edit your work slightly. I did not edit any code. I just made your English sound more like English. I know how tricky it can be translating articles, prepositions and verb tenses between German and English. Ich habe Deutsch fur zwei jahre gelernt. But I'm not fluent in German. --Bejjinks 23:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for adjust my spelling. I'm learning by reading. :) --HenryNe 12:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Alternate Shade Hello Bejjinks, the fields "Shade of ..." and "Named after ..." are used for automatically creation of Categories "Shades of ...". So, there can be handle only one word. For colors with two "Shades of" have added a second field "Alternate Shade =" and used in the colors, for example Cyan, Lotus. This field can be missing or empty, if not used. Say, if we need more fields for others too. --HenryNe 12:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you--Bejjinks 13:34, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Gallery for more as one picture? Hello, I found the option 'gallery' would be usable for list of pictures, for example see Caribbean/test. Compare it with the Caribbean. An other example is Coral (Feel free to revert me, if it's not good idea). What views better? What like you? By the while have replaces all Stub articles with new Template. --HenryNe 18:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. I like the 'gallery' option you found. And thanks for taking care of the stubs. I've started filling in some of the missing pieces of the different articles and it has been a lot easier since the articles are being categorized by what pieces are missing. You've made everything a lot easier for me. --Bejjinks 19:57, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I have also tried to fill out some missing`s. But, I can not translate all. So I have only filled, where I'm was sure. I have added the "new stubs" categories on Main page. Please fill the Category-description text with some good English words for the lists from articles that lacks Images, Hexcode, Sources, Justification, Shade of ... and Name type. --HenryNe 20:38, 31 August 2008 (UTC) For the 'gallery': You have seen how it works? I will add also an example to the Template self. --HenryNe 20:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) size limit for picture images on articles Hello Bejjinks, I have size limited by adding |300px to image links. That seems me better. What size you would prefer for images, 300 pix or 600 pix? —HenryNe 23:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :300 pix seems best. Thank you. --Bejjinks 14:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) bellrose response now that i got the encouragement i did it from the code help Rouge = Red As long I know the meaning of rouge is lipstick (Red ones). I think Rouge has many sets of colors and we might confuse with it. I think that we should stick on French because now there's no proper color for rouge. Therefore, I think we should stick on French on rouge. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I want to make a color page called desert because Wikipedia has that color too! Rouge This is where I find the answer: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Is_rouge_a_color Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 03:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Wild Ones Wiki I'm from Wild Ones Wiki and I'm rollback there. Therefore, I'm here to contribute. You can see good edits created by me there! I hope I can make this wiki perfect as I found this wiki is quite outdated. You can update this wiki by decorating some things. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions My wiki is a moderately active wiki and my wiki has an active month of vandalism on June to July which made our wiki damaged. I prompted an idea of making a vandalism scale to scare off vandalism and it really works too. You can also refer to my wiki because one time the wiki's main pages are destroyed and quite affected our wiki image. You can decorate this wiki by going to Wikia Labs below the blue bar. You can activate many good things down there. That will be the first step of sprucing up this wiki. I have some suggestions for colors: #Steel #Cheese #Tar #Stone #Seaweed #Starfruit #Orchard #Jade #Applewood #Reed ... How do you think? Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 15:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Creator of Vandalism Scale I'm the creator of vandalism scale so I have many knowledge about it. I'm referring to Wild Ones Wiki. Here is two documents that you will need to read before mastering it. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 01:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Scale (Current) Add-on About web colors That list that you are referring is from Web colors. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Look You can do a redirect by going to more and find "#REDIRECT [[]]" Tab and you will be able to create a redirect page. I have done Olive Drab for you. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) More colors I have created the color dictionary in Wild Ones Wiki and has not been done yet. You can copy some colors from there. Saga, epic, sade and fluty are my homemade colors. You can copy some details in w:c:wildones:List of colors. Tags with "(Not available in divboxmc)" are colors from Crayola. Feel free to take some colors from our color dictionary. Most colors are from the "Reference" part. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Please look at my sandbox 1, User:Wildoneshelper/Sandbox 1. Once you approved the sandbox on the Hexidecimal Chart, you can copy the whole thing except Sandbox and put it into the page. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well Well, that color called fluty is just only my creation and also epic. You can see more of my color creation called saga, powerstation, powerhouse, montana and sade. They are all in divboxmc but not released via list of colors. It might crash with other colors but it doesn't matter. Thanks for the advice. That made me more confidence because I'm worried of some illegal things. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Help Could you please help me to find the hexadecimal code of kinatone? Many people are looking forward to knowing this color. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Company colors Is it allowed to use company as colors? Like ABRSM, Ferrari, Dove Chocolate... Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *It depends. There are copyright issues to consider whenever using a company name. However, if the company itself has claimed a color as many companies do, then it is probably safe to write an article about that color. As one good example, Owen-Corning has copyrighted the color pink. We could create an article for Owen-Corning pink because the only thing the copyright forbids is the use of pink by other insulation companies. In fact, we had two companies contribute color articles themselves. bondi came from Apple computers and watercourse is the official color of Cetek. Both cases, it was representatives from Apple computers and Cetek that encouraged me to write the respective articles. I have thought that a good way to promote this wiki would be to go to companies directly and ask them to name a color. I'm not sure the best way to go about that though. --Bejjinks 15:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Coolor I'm trying my best to make Coolor to be out of the candidates for deletion. Here is what I found in Colorlovers. I found a hex code - #AB5C26 and it said it is coolor. It might help it but we still need to evidence to make this article back to status. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 14:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Abbey Abbey to me is not a very common color but it is a good chance to make this color into this wiki. However, I can't find an exact picture which matches this color (shades of blue and grey). It is labelled AA07 in our wiki. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I just wanted to ask a few things about the wiki. First, could you please show me where I can edit the text for the Color Article template, as there seems to be a few errors that need to be ironed out (grammatically, such as the lack of full stops at the end of each variable unless I add it to the category as well). Also, would you like help in creating a new look to the wiki? It seems like a good idea, and it helps attracting users. Thank you for reading. User:Demise101 Talk 10:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) * I would love the help. Thank you. * I'm not sure myself what happened with the templates. HenryNe helped me set them up and than Wikia rearranged everything. For a while, I couldn't even access the admin tools till I found their new home. I believe what you are talking about is at this link: Template:Color Article * If you know how to create or fix bots, I've got some ideas that I'd appreciate help with as well. * --Bejjinks 12:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, the sources on the wiki are very sketchy: since you have about 6, it's really difficult to make any colour, especially since they can conflict with each other. The alternate shade should be next to the main one, instead of below it. I can't find where to edit the actual template, which is unfortunate. Wait....can I edit colours that DON'T have a reference? Some, like Bamboo, have little to no resemblance to the image. Demise 00:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) * Yes, you can edit colors that don't have a reference. As far as those that "conflict with each other", use the talk pages or the comments to point out the conflict and we can work together to figure out a resolution. I am well aware of several conflicts myself that I haven't figured out an answer for. --Bejjinks 02:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I still need to find that code for the template :| Seriously, alternate shades should be beside the main one, to not only fill out that column but also make it look better. Request:Temporary Admin Hello Bejjinks, I just wanted to ask you if I could have administrative powers for a day or so so I can improve the outlook of the wiki slightly. I am not asking for permanent powers, merely for the ability to edit the theme. I promise that I won't abuse these powers, as you can remove it at any point ( ). I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything, I just want to help :\ Please tell me what you think. Well Actually you have the right of changing the cover page. You should ask Demise for the draft before you really give the power to Demise. If you accept it, you should request Demise for uploading it on this wiki. This way might be a little bit not good but it's up to you. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) @Wild http://demise.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity <--- that is a half-draft. I haven't quite picked a color scheme just yet, I'm going to test it out a bit. I'd like your opinion Do you like the green theme of the wiki? Would you like a different theme? I wasn't too sure about going with a green theme. I suggest we have a color of the month section which decides what the wiki's color theme will be for that month. For example: What should the Color of the Month be? Green Blue Red Orange and the choices could change each month, creating a variable wiki. Even if it looks like a lot of work, I am more than willing to help achieve the goal. What do you think? *I say, "Go for it. You're really improving the site tremendously and thank you. Ask User talk:wildoneshelper for his opinion as well but I'm sure he'll at least agree that it's better than it was. --Bejjinks 12:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have activated . Would you like to come on for a while? It helps progression of discussion in ways talk pages and comments can't. * Typically I prefer talk pages because then I can multitask such as doing laundry or answer my email. But if you'd like to schedule times for chat, I will chat. I am moving on the twelfth so currently my schedule is very chaotic. I'm in the mountain time zone and usually find late morning or early afternoon works best for me. I'm often away from the computer in the evenings. --Bejjinks 14:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, after a few days, I'm sure I'll find out everyone's routine. And chat is something you can just leave your computer on in and drop in whenever you feel like it :3 Images The goal is to describe the image in the simplest form. It does not have to be The article name. I'm going to try work on it now. Thanks for asking :) In my defense.... I believe that the palette being put at the top of the page not only allows for more flexibility, but makes the page look good. Also, I don't like the image for fluorite, so if you don't like it, delete it. Also, I think the religious/ethnic group pages should be removed, as they make no real contribution to the wiki. I guess....I haven't seen a non-stubbed ethnic group page so far though. Oh, I see. I think the justification should be a bit clearer, I'll see if I can clean them up at some point. :D I see. Well, ask him when he gets back. Thank you for the response! Kitty (^_~) 02:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, long time no see :D Hi Bejjinks! It's been a while, sorry :( I've been working on some other stuff, and I'm trying to get make a new wiki close to this one (it'll be focused on Wiki designs, and It might even have an affliate with this one :D) Anyway, I noticed that you recently turned off comments. Why is this? Thanks, : Hi, we were getting a lot of spam and vandalism through the comments so I decided it was easier to just turn them off for now. I'm willing to turn them on again if there's a way to prevent people from misusing them. : I also had to change my email address and have been struggling with hackers trying to access my computer so I haven't been as active. : --Bejjinks 20:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. I've been wondering, is the wiki eligible for a spotlight? I feel like it can become pretty well organised with a few more editors. : Feel free to head up getting a spotlight. I'll help in whatever way I can. --Bejjinks 23:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Agh! Our number of pages is great, but our shortpages are too high! How can we add just 100 or so bytes to each page? X< :::Just fill in the missing information and upload pictures. The pictures don't have to be exact matches. --Bejjinks 21:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll do my best to get them :< The Best Article So Far Just wanted to let anyone know, Coral is still the best article on this site. It is the most complete and the most like how I expect all the articles to be. It has been the number one best article for almost as long as this wiki has existed and no other article has come close to taking the crown away from Coral. If I knew how to promote coral on the front page as the role model for all articles, I would and I would challenge people to make articles that are as good as if not better than this article. --Bejjinks 22:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Urban I think Urban is another good article as the counterpart of Coral. Do you think so? 05:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Urban is getting up there to rival Coral. Keep up the good work and let's see more articles this good. --Bejjinks (talk) 21:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) With a bit of searching, I managed to get Chartreuse to roughly the same standard as Coral and Urban. What do you think? I can do it for pages that I feel interest me, but some are just impossible to work with... ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 12:23:01 ~ Thanks! I'm looking for another interesting page to revamp now, it might take a day or so :) ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 10:15:22 ~ Hi! Thanks for the welcome and all! I've never known of such a colorhouse until recently I've been searching color detail for infoboxes in my other wikis. Great place! I'll do what I can in the time that I've got. btw why don't you switch to the new message wall and forum? They're much more easier to use and looks great! ''Wings of the Wind 06:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :I honestly don't know how. I've tried keeping up with all the changes to wikia but I'm not a techie. I need someone to guide me with all the new stuff. --Bejjinks (talk) 21:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be glad to help out :) All you need to do is check the wikia labs from admin dashboard and switch on the features you'd like to have. Wings of the Wind 10:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just like to add my two cents: Sorry for disappearing, Bejjinks, a ton of problems happened with my admin staff on one of the wikis I work under, and I was bogged down for a while, and then somehow became in charge of it. That's been resolved somehow. As for Message Wall and Forums; Wings, I don't know if the color wiki needs forums due to it never using forums in the first place, though if you feel it's necessary I can add it. As for message wall, again I think that the wiki isn't as dependent on it because talk pages look and function fine for a lifestyle wiki. I'll change it if we (with Bej) reach an agreement. ~ '''Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 09:16:10 ~ :I'm not sure. On the one hand, I like anything that improves communication and attracts people who are interested in color. On the other hand, I dislike anything that attracts vandalism. There's already enough vandalism and that is why we have at times disabled the comments feature. So I can be persuaded, you tell me if the improvements are worth the risk of more vandalism. --Bejjinks (talk) 23:22, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm not going to say that the Message Walls/Forums attract vandalism at all. I think they're great and I use them on most of my wikis. However, I'm more a fan of talk pages on wikis like this, though I'm not actually opposing it. here is an example of a message wall'd wiki, if you don't know what it looks like. As for forums, I don't think it's necessary because we don't use them. ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 01:06:29 ~ Different They have a really great contrast. Normal toolbox and color pencil can make such a big difference unless you make a clarification. This is somewhat similar to Wikipedia's color articles. 12:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Template Concerns Hi Bejjinks, It appears that when you changed the template Template:Color Article and replaced hexadecimal with hexidecimal it actually caused the entire wiki to lose a parameter, meaning that right now every page is missing the appropriate hex code. What would you like me to do to fix it? Revert your template changes, or begin changing every page on the wiki? I think that the second would be a much more correct way to fix things, but it might take some time. ~ 'Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 11:10:50 ~ :Yes, the second one since apparently hexadecimal is a misspelling. I'll work on it too. --Bejjinks (talk) 12:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, on second thought, I'm getting very confused because when I try to look up the correct spelling, I get conflicting information. So which is the correct spelling: hexAdecimal or hexIdecimal? --Bejjinks (talk) 13:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Assuming that the wikipedia page is correct, as well as google, I think hexadecimal is the correct one. ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 12:07:48 ~ ::According to my Maths textbooks as well, "hexidecimal" never appears but "hexadecimal" does. Also, when you type "hexidecimal" into the Microsoft Word, it is underlined as a misspelling. Therefore, "hexadecimal" is the correct one. 10:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Since this topic has been ignored for the past 10 days already and the wiki remains with a broken template, I've reverted the template changes in order to restore the hex codes on the pages until we can come to a decision. ~ 'Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:12:16 ~ : It's not that it's been ignored. I've been having frequent internet problems making my activity sporadic. --Bejjinks (talk) 22:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, but 10 days of non-discussion means that the matter '''has' been closed or is no longer talked about (by any of us), so I just decided that the wiki shouldn't be left in an incomplete state. The topic is still open to debate, and I'm willing to change the templates of each of the pages if hexidecimal is the correct spelling. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:19:32 ''~ ::: I'm pretty sure hexadecimal is the correct spelling but until we can make a concerted effort to go through all the articles, the matter is closed for now and working templates are more important than correct spelling. So I'm leaving it to your call for now. --Bejjinks (talk) 05:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Bureacrat rights Hi, Can I bureaucrt rightrs here? i wish to add a ton of things here. MechQuesteBot (talk) 23:31, November 13, 2017 (UTC) 53 color families, not 27 Your "twenty-seven" system is very irregular, you should use this 53 system instead https://color.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Test?oldid=11597 PiotrGrochowski (talk, ) 12:57, September 12, 2019 (UTC) We're in need Hi there! We're in need of more hue names, shade names and grayscale names ProfessionalColorNaming (talk) 14:04, December 22, 2019 (UTC)